Las Saiya-Rottdans
by Tali-de-Goku
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Majin Boo, llegan a la casa de los Son, dos chicas muy atractivas, Takia y Misa, dos chicas que vienen de otro planeta, que son una mezcla de dos razas de las mas fuertes del universo, los Sayajin, y los Rottdans. Si quieren saber mas, pasen y lean esta atrapante y romantica historia (atencion Lemon!) Blog del fic:
1. Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 1  
Una visita inesperada

Habian pasado ya muchos años desde la derrota de Majin Boo, no había ninguna amenaza, todos estaban en paz.

En la casa de los Son.

-¡Goku, Goten! ¡A cenar! – dijo Milk saliendo a la puerta.

Los dos hombres bajaron y fueron en dirección a su casa.

Después de comer, Goku y Goten le agradecieron a Milk por la comida.

-Estaba delicioso Milk – le dijo Goku mientras se sobaba la panza por todo lo que había comido.

-Si mamá, estaba muy rico! – le dice Goten a su madre con una sonrisa luego de haberse llenado.

-Me alegro de que les guste – les dijo Milk recogiendo la mesa.

De pronto, tocan la puerta.

-Goten ve a ver quién es a estas horas de la noche- le dijo Milk cuando terminaba de recoger los platos sucios de la mesa.

Goten abre la puerta, y ve a dos chicas muy atractivas, una con el pelo negro lacio y largo, una falda de color negra con bordes rojos, una remera blanca con bordes negros, y ojos marrones claros. Y la otra, con el pelo castaño oscuro, largo ondulado en las puntas, con flequillo, pantalón azul, una musculosa blanca, y ojos color avellana. Las dos eran muy atractivas.

-Disculpen la hora-dijo la chica con flequillo- ¿esta es la casa de la familia Son?- le pregunto ella a Goten.

Él se había quedado impresionado con tanta belleza frente a sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo la chica de cabello negro – Takia fíjate si está bien- le dijo a la otra chica.

-¿Te llamas Takia? – pregunto Goten, que había reaccionado al oír ese nombre.

-Si… te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto Takia a Goten – Nos preocupamos con mi amiga Misa al ver que no reaccionabas.

-¿Tu nombre es Misa?- dijo Goten dirigiéndose a la otra chica.

-Si… ese es mi nombre…- le dijo Misa a Goten, cuando apareció Goku.

-¿Quién es Goten?- dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba su hijo.

-¿Te llamas Goten?- le preguntaron las dos chicas al oír al hombre que se dirigía hacia allá.

-Sí, y el que viene allá es Goku, mi padre- dijo Goten, cuando Goku llego a donde estaban ellos 3.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos señoritas?- le pregunto Goku a Takia y a Misa- ¿No es peligroso que anden a estas altas horas de la noche en el bosque?

-¿Es usted Son Goku?- pregunto Takia dirigiéndose a Goku.

-Sí, soy yo- (se escucha el aullido de los lobos que no estaban muy lejos) Goku mira hacia el bosque, viendo a dos lobos acercarse- Entren, no es seguro quedarse afuera- dijo Goku, haciéndolas pasar- Goten apresúrate- le dijo a su hijo viendo que se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Qué? Eh si, ya voy papá- dijo Goten al escuchar a su padre.

Todos estaban adentro, y Goku le dijo a Milk que dos chicas jovencitas habían sido las que tocaban la puerta, y que él las hizo pasar para que ellas le digan cómo es que sabían su nombre, ya que, cuando el apareció le preguntaron si él era Son Goku.

-¿Quieren algo para tomar chicas?- les dijo Milk acercándose a ellas.

-un poco de agua, por favor- dijo Takia- Gracias por recibirnos bien, aunque no nos conozcan, nos dejaron entrar a su casa, y no es muy común que alguien haga eso.

-No es nada… ¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto Milk.

-Mi nombre es Misa- respondió la chica de pelo largo y negro.

-Y mi nombre es Takia- dijo la chica de flequillo.

-Y que hacían en el bosque a estas horas? Es un poco peligroso, y más para dos chicas tan jovencitas como ustedes dos- les dijo Milk, y segundos después vio que su hijo estaba inmóvil mirándolas a ellas dos- ¿Goten que te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-dijo Milk algo preocupada.

-Reacciono igual cuando nos vio a nosotras en la puerta- dijo Misa.

Goten no podía dejar de verlas, eran tan hermosas, que no debía despreciar ni un momento que podía aprovechar para verlas. Se asustó cuando su madre le hablo.

-¡Mamá me asustaste!- dijo Goten con cara de susto.

-Lo siento hijo, pero no reaccionabas, y te quedaste viendo fijamente a Takia y a Misa-dijo Milk viendo a su hijo.

-También se quedó viéndonos así en la puerta… ¿tenemos algo de malo?- dijo Misa, y Takia se lo quedo viendo con cara de preocupada esperando una respuesta.

-¡No! No es nada… es solo que… ustedes dos son muy bonitas…- dijo Goten haciendo que Takia y Misa se sonrojen.

-Emmm… gracias- dijo Takia muy sonrojada por lo recién dicho por Goten, al igual que Misa- no nos esperamos que dijeras eso… porque, no somos tan bonitas…- dijo mirando al piso.

-¡No, ustedes dos son muy lindas! No digas cosas que no son verdad- dijo Goten, haciendo que se sonrojen más aún.

-Bueno, ¿cómo saben mi nombre?- dijo Goku- y que hacían a estas horas en el bosque…

-Es que… tenemos que decírselo… nosotras no somos humanas, al igual que usted, somos de un planeta llamado Lixdian, que tiene una mezcla de dos razas muy poderosas, los Sayajines, y los Rottdans-dijo muy seria Takia-y nos dijeron, que en el planeta Tierra se encontraban los últimos dos Sayajines puros… además de tres mitad sayajines mitad humanos…-dijo mirando a Goten, que estaba sorprendido, pero no sentía su ki, el creyó que los estaba engañando, hasta que Takia volvió a hablar- A nosotras dos, nos enviaron a este planeta, porque, había una amenaza de que iban a hacer estallar nuestro planeta, y otras chicas fueron enviadas a un planeta donde había Rottdans, ya que estas dos razas está casi extinta, y nos enviaron para que, en caso de que ataquen el planeta y maten a todos los de nuestra raza, las chicas que fueron enviadas a los planetas donde habían hombres que tenían su raza, aunque nosotras seamos una mezcla, luego, los hijos de Misa y los míos, se juntarían a los de las chicas que fueron enviadas al planeta donde habían Rottdans, y nuestra raza no se extinguiría.

Goku no podía creer lo que Takia estaba diciendo, no podía ser mentira, ya que no tenía cara de estar mintiendo, al contrario, tenía una cara de seriedad absoluta, que nadie podía negar.

-Pero, si son mitad Saiyajines, ¿dónde está su cola?-dijo Goku mirándolas fijamente-todos los Saiyajines seamos cruza o puros, tenemos cola.

-¿Nuestra cola? Ah sii, esta-dijo ella desenrollando una cola de saiyajin que estaba escondida como si fuera un cinturón en su pantalón- Misa, desenrolla la tuya- le dijo Takia a Misa.

-Está bien- dijo Misa desenrollando su cola, que también era de Saiyajin.

-No lo puedo creer… hay que avisarles a los demás… Goten, llama a Trunks, y diles que mañana vengan lo más temprano que puedan, que es algo muy importante-le dijo Goku dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Si papá-dijo Goten mientras llamaba a su amigo- Hola Trunks, escúchame, mañana tienen que venir tú, tu mamá, y Vegueta lo más temprano posible, ocurrió algo muy importante.-dijo Goten a Trunks por teléfono.

-Claro amigo, ahora le voy a decirle a mi mamá, mañana nos vemos-dijo Trunks por teléfono.

Goten colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió a donde estaba su padre.

-Papá, donde se van a quedar ellas esta noche? No podemos dejarlas en el bosque…- dijo Goten, con intenciones de que se queden a dormir en la casa.

-Eh, ahora que lo mencionas, debo avisarles que se quedaran a dormir en casa.- Goku las miro- Takia, Misa, se deben quedar esta noche aquí, así mañana temprano podemos hablar con Vegueta, con Bulma y con Trunks de ustedes.

-Está bien, igual, sabemos defendernos bien, que ustedes no puedan detectar nuestro ki, no significa que no lo tengamos-dijo Takia elevando un poco su Ki, haciendo que Goku note lo fuerte que es- eso es solo un poquitito, somos unas chicas demasiado fuertes, ya que venimos de las dos razas más fuertes del universo.

-¿QUEE, COMO QUE ESO ES UN POQUITITO? ¡ES ALTISIMO!-dijo Goku casi gritando.

-Se lo dije señor Goku, somos demasiado fuertes… solo que lo ocultamos para no llamar la atención…-dijo Misa-Takia es más fuerte que yo, y eso que tenemos la misma edad.- dijo Misa mirándola

-¿Qué edad tienen?- pregunto Milk a las dos chicas.

-16-le contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-La misma edad que Goten, y Trunks tiene un año más que Goten-les dijo Goku a Misa y a Takia.

-Les gustara conocer a Trunks…-dijo Milk- es el hijo de mi mejor amiga, y también es mitad saiyajin… así, que si alguna de las dos llega a enamorar a Trunks, puede que tengan algo más que una amistad con el… al igual que con Goten…- dijo su madre mirando a Goten, esperando que dijera algo.

-Si, no estaría mal…-dijo Goten, con intención de tener algo intimo con alguna de esas hermosas chicas. Hizo una sonrisa, y se las quedo mirando.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir a dormir, asi mañana podremos levantarnos muy temprano, para tener esa reunión con Trunks, Vegueta y Bulma-dijo Milk-Chicas, quieren dormir en la habitación que era de mi hijo Gohan? El está casado, y vive en otra casa con su esposa e hija.

-Muchas gracias señorita Milk.-dijo Misa- son muy amables al dejarnos quedar en su casa, aunque seamos unas extrañas de 16 años, que vinimos de otro planeta…-dijo con un dedo en su mejilla.

Continuara….


	2. Conociendonos

Capitulo 2 Conociéndonos

Había ya amanecido, todos se estaban levantando, incluyendo a Goten, que no hizo falta que lo levantaran (ya se imaginan por qué)

-Buen día!- dijo Goten, que estaba bajando por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a donde estaban Takia y Misa, que ya se habían levantado.

-Buen día…-respondieron Takia y Misa cuando lo escucharon a Goten-¿tus padres?

-Ya se están vistiendo para la reunión…-dijo Goten observando aún más a Misa que a Takia-no tardaran en venir…

-Buen día chicas!-dijo Milk, que ya se encontraba bajando la escalera- ¿Cómo durmieron? Espero que NADIE las haya molestado…-dijo mirando a Goten.

-Buen día señorita Milk!- dijo Takia al verla-no se preocupe, Goten no nos molestó para nada.

-Buen día señorita Milk-dijo Misa cuando termino de hablar Takia-no, no os molesto…

-¿Cómo durmieron?-dijo Goku que estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Bien!-respondieron Takia y Misa en unisono.

(Suena el teléfono, y Milk va a contestar, es Bulma, que le avisa que acababan de salir hacia su casa)

-Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno, Bulma, Vegueta y Trunks no tardaran en llegar

-Quiere ayuda señorita Milk?-dijo Takia mirando a Milk.

-No, no te preocupes… yo cocino muy bien, aunque, una ayudita no me vendría mal…-dijo Milk, y las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

En el comedor, se encontraban Goten, Misa y Goku, cuando Goku comenzo a preguntarle a Misa cosas de su raza.

-¿Como son tus padres Misa? Digo, son tan fuertes como tú?-le dijo Goku curioso por saber las cosas con respecto a su raza.

-Emmm… bueno… en mi raza, cada generación es más fuerte que la anterior… aunque sabiendo lo que le va a pasar a mi planeta… no me gustaría hablar mucho de eso-dijo Misa, y una lagrima callo por su mejilla- lo que le va a pasar a mis padres…-dijo y se largó a llorar, intento que fuera en silencio, pero no podía, los extrañaba demasiado, y sabía que iban a morir, ya que iban a hacer explotar su planeta.

-Papá, ya ves como la hiciste llorar?-dijo Goten algo enojado por su padre, y no le gustó nada ver llorar a Misa-Tranquila-le dijo mientras la abrasaba- todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras…

-Gracias Goten…-dijo Misa secándose las lágrimas que aún le caían por el rostro.

De pronto, Goten y Misa se miraron a los ojos, y sintieron la necesidad de besarse, ya que se estaban enamorando uno del otro, aunque solo llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose.

Goku al ver eso, no quiso interrumpirlos, y se fue a ver que estaban haciendo para desayunar Milk y Takia.

Al ver que estaban solos, se besaron. Primero fue tierno, pero después, ella al darse cuenta que estaba besándose con el chico al que había conocido la noche anterior, y se separó.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo Goten confundido por la reacción de Misa.

-Es que… no Goten, apenas nos conocimos anoche, y aun no nos conocemos bien… y no me parece lo correcto…-dijo Misa seriamente.

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón…-dijo Goten intentando ocultar un puchero de nene chiquito.

En ese momento, entran Milk, Takia y Goku al comedor, y desayunan todos juntos.

-¡Que rico!-dice Goku-Milk, esto te quedo espectacular!-dijo comiendo como loco.

-Qué bueno que te guste Goku, Takia me dijo que le ponga algo extra, que iba a hacer que quede aún mejor…-dijo Milk mirando como comían todos.

Comían como bestias, menos Misa y Takia que comían calmadamente, aunque comieron bastante…

-Señorita Milk, le quedo muy rico esto!-dijo Takia mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta, porque se había manchado un poquito.

-No es nada… gracias por ayudarme a cocinar tanto, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti!-le dijo Milk, a lo que Takia respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, golpean a la puerta, Goten va a abrir, y allí se encontraban Bulma, Vegueta y Trunks que habían llegado.

-Hola Goten-le dice Trunks chocando los puños con su amigo-Cual era esa cosa importante?

-Vengan, ahora les explicaremos todo.- les dijo Goten y todos se fueron al living para contarles lo que había sucedido.

Allí, les contaron todo lo que les habían contado Takia y Misa, y Trunks, no sacaba la mirada de Takia… nunca había visto a alguna chica tan hermosa como ella, se había quedado inmóvil.

Todos terminaron de hablar sobre ese tema, y decidieron que sus hijos deberían estar con ellas, así su raza no desaparecería, y sus hijos tendrían unos descendientes muy fuertes.

Takia se encontraba sentada en el pasto junto a Misa, habían estado hablando de Goten y Trunks, así que Misa le conto lo que había pasado cuando ella estaba preparando el desayuno junto con Milk.

-woow, enserio te beso así? Que tierno!-le dijo Takia a Misa que estaba con una sonrisita recordando ese hermoso momento, cuando Goten y Trunks llegaron.

-Hola Misa… te importa si me siento a tu lado?-le dijo Goten sonriendo esperando a que ella le dijera que sí.

-Claro!-le dijo Misa sonrojada porque él se sentó junto a ella.

-Tu eres Takia, verdad?-le pregunto Trunks, que estaba maravillado al ver su hermoso cuerpo acostado en el pasto.

-Sí, soy yo…-le respondió Takia, que se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Te molesta que me siente?-le pregunto Trunks al verla sonrojada.

-No, porque me iba a molestar? – le dijo Takia aún más sonrojada.

En ese momento, comenzaron a hablar Takia y Trunks, y en un momento, él le pregunto si luchaba, y ella dijo que si, entonces, él quería ver que tan fuerte era ella, así, que le propuso un combate para ver quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Ella acepto, y se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Vas a perder…-le dijo Takia con una sonrisa de lado.

-Como estas tan segura? No tienes un ki muy fuerte que digamos…- dijo él y se empezó a reír.

Ella lo que más odiaba, era que se le rieran, así, que aumento muchísimo su ki, que cuando Trunks lo sintió, dejo de reírse.

Comenzo la pelea, y el peleaba muy duro, ella no se esforzaba mucho, porque, era una mezcla de las dos razas más fuertes del universo, y ella tenía un gran ki, que por cierto, no estaba usando ni un cuarto de su total.

Trunks, al ver que estaba perdiendo, se transformó en Ssj para tener ventaja, pero lo peor para él fue, que ella también se transformó, y lo derroto, tirándolo contra el piso muy duro, haciendo un gran cráter.

Takia bajo, y se puso a su lado y se agacho, y cuando estaba cerca de él, le dijo con voz picara- ¿Quién es el débil ahora?-y se comenzo a reír muy pícaramente.

-Eres mala…-le dijo Trunks un poco molesto, pero, al verla así, se comenzo a enamorar de ella.

Ella le sonreía, y lo ayudo a levantarse, pero, tropezó, lo que hizo que ella callera sobre él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia boca con boca, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho.

-Estas muy bonita-le dijo Trunks mirándole sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

-Gracias Trunks… que raro que no te enfadaras porque te gane… todos actuaban así en mi planeta, yo era una de las más fuertes, estaba antes que Misa…

Ellos dos se levantaron y se sentaron en el pasto, de pronto, unieron sus miradas, y sintieron el deseo mutuo, de besar al otro, más que nada lo deseaban.

-Emmm… Takia… me preguntaba si… tú en tu planeta tienes novio…-dijo Trunks sonrojado.

-Es obvio que no, en mi planeta, ningún chico me quería, ni me miraba, porque creían que yo era una cualquiera… que estaba con cualquier chico… pero no era así, y como yo era demasiado fuerte, ningún chico se acercaba… además, yo no era muy bonita en mi planeta, era muy fuerte, pero no atraía a nadie…-dijo ella, cuando sin que se diera cuenta, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. El al notar eso, la beso con pasión, y con mucho amor, él se estaba enamorado de ella, y ella del…

Se besaban con mucha pasión, y en un momento, sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar, estaban llevando el beso a otro lado, y eso era algo que a ella la emocionaba muchísimo, ya que, en su planeta nunca había tenido novio.

Se les acababa el aire, así que tuvieron que separarse, y el la abrazo… ella correspondió al abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Por otro lado, Goten y Misa estaban conociéndose y cada vez que ella reía, el tenía unas ganas terribles de besarla, hasta que no pudo reprimir más ese deseo, y lo hizo, y les ocurrió lo mismo que a Takia y Trunks, sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar hasta que se les acababa el aire, y se tuvieron que separar, y el, la abrazo y la beso nuevamente, y después la miro de arriba abajo y le dijo dulcemente- eres tan hermosa…-

Continuara…


	3. Enamorandome de tí

Capítulo 3 Enamorándome de ti

Misa se sonrojaba cada vez más, y ese beso, la había dejado con ganas de algo más…

Ella de repente lo beso, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza al ir hacia él, que los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, besándose con mucha pasión.

Era una batalla interminable entre sus lenguas, ella lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello poniendo sus manos alrededor de él, mientras ella agarro de su cintura, apretándola cada vez más mientras el beso se intensificaba, y no les importaba quedarse sin aire, en ese momento, solo importaban ellos dos, y cuando ya no podían más, solo separaron sus labios, pero segundos después, se volvieron a besar, con más pasión que la vez anterior.

Ella no aguantaba más, se había enamorado perdidamente de él… su cabello negro, su sonrisa… sus besos, todo era como una droga para ella, y se estaba volviendo adicta, no podía más, ella quería que el la bese con más pasión, y quería llegar a algo más…

Por otro lado, Takia y Trunks estaban a punto de iniciar un nuevo beso, pero entes él le dijo algo a ella:

-Te amo, eres la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida… eres fuerte, hermosa, en cuestión de poco tiempo, me enamoraste como nadie me había enamorado jamás… pero estando con tigo, es mucho más diferente, es especial, con tigo me siento como con nadie…-dijo Trunks con mucho amor acariciándole la mejilla y volviéndola a besar, pero ella se negó.

-como que te enamore como nadie te había enamorado jamás…- dijo ella separándose de él, y levantándose.-así que te han enamorado muchas veces… bueno, que lo hagan ahora, porque, esta chica, no es así, yo no estoy con alguien que ya fue con varias… supuestamente, cuando te enamoras, nada te debe separar, y si a ti te han enamorado muchas veces, quiere decir que tu estuviste con varias…- dijo ella muy celosa- esto no va así.

Takia al terminar de decir eso, se fue volando, pero se olvidó de ocultar su ki, así él no podría encontrarla.

-pero… no la entiendo…-dijo Trunks, que aún estaba en el suelo-le digo que es hermosa, le digo que me enamoro como nadie, se pone celosa, y se va…

El comenzo a buscar su ki, y lo encontró, estaba muy lejos, en pocos segundos había ido demasiado lejos, era demasiado rápida, y él ni transformándose en Ssj pudo alcanzar su velocidad.

Ella se detuvo, bajo y se apoyó en un árbol llorando.

-si esto no funciona como seguramente no funcionaron anteriormente sus otras relaciones, yo no podría, no podría ver que después de todo lo que probablemente pueda pasar, el me deje, y bese a otra chica… prefiero que no pase nada, y no terminar lastimada, que pase, y después estar con el corazón roto… una vez más…- después de esto, ella lloro sin parar.

Trunks no paraba de buscarla, estaba desesperado, tenía que decirle que ellos dos nunca se separarían, y que él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

El escucho un llanto, y fue a ver qué pasaba y sin que ella se dé cuenta de su presencia, en la abrazo, y la beso apasionadamente, y ella no se pudo resistir, y comenzo la guerra de lenguas en sus bocas, estaban los dos en el piso, él estaba encima de ella, besándola sin darle tregua, pero cuando se les acabo el aire, tuvieron que parar.

-mi amor, perdona si algo que dije te ofendió, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, sos todo para mí, y no quiero hacerte daño, por favor, perdóname…-dijo Trunks, mientras la miraba a sus ojos.

-te perdono Trunks…- dijo Takia, y comenzo otra vez ese hermoso beso que tanto les gustaba a los dos, que era droga para ellos, y eran adictos…

Continuara…


	4. Deseo, Pasión y algo mas

Capítulo 4 Deseo, pasión y algo más…

Takia y Trunks volvieron a donde estaban Goten y Misa, que se estaban besando en el momento en el que llegaron.

-Trunks, creo que hay que darles un tiempito más para que estén solos… te parece si vamos a caminar por el bosque?-dijo Takia a Trunks-así no los interrumpimos, y nos podemos conocer más aun…

-Sí, creo que tienes razón… hay que dejarlos para que estén juntos…-dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano-vamos volando o caminando?

-vamos volando hasta el bosque, y ahí vamos caminando-le dijo Takia-creo que había un lago muy lindo a unos kilómetros…-dijo mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

-Claro-le dijo Trunks y salieron volando en camino hacia el lago.

Mientras tanto…

-Misa, no aguanto más, te amo, y quiero hacerte mía…-le dijo Goten mirándola con deseo.

-Yo tampoco aguanto…-dijo ella un poco exitada por lo que él le dijo- quiero que me hagas tuya, te amo…

Ellos dos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que todos estaban hablando, se fueron al cuarto de Goten.

Él la puso contra la puerta, y la besaba desesperadamente, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, y él la sostenía de la cintura, no paraban de besarse.

El después, de besarla en los labios, se cansó y la llevo hasta la cama, tirándola en ella, se puso sobre ella, y comenzo a besarle el cuello.

Ella gemía por los besos que él le daba, hasta que él le saco de un tirón la remera que ella llevaba, y comenzo a bajar, entonces, le saco el sostén, y bajo más, besándole los pechos.

No podía dejar de gemir ella, nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta pasión, y ella ya estaba más que preparada para que el la penetrara, no aguantaba más.

El la desnudo completamente, y la miro de arriba abajo con deseo, entonces, se sacó la ropa, para poder penetrarla.

Ella abrió las piernas para que el pudiera penetrarla, y cuando lo hizo ella no paraba de gemir, una parte era por el dolor, pero, la otra parte más grande era por el placer.

Ella estaba muy dolida, ya que era virgen, y al ver esto Goten, fue más lento, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que no podía aguantar más.

Ella lo besaba desesperadamente, y el, después de besarse con ella, comenzo a besarle los pechos, ella no paraba de gemir.

Después de un rato, el salió de ella, e intentaron a normalizar la respiración.

-Eso fue…-dijo Goten a normalizando la respiración- fantástico…

-sí, fue increíble-dijo Misa un poco agitada- sabias que es mi primera vez, no?

-sí, lo note en tu cara, cuando te penetre, por eso fui más despacio-dijo Goten acariciando la mejilla de ella-eres hermosa…

-Tú también eres hermoso…-dijo ella besándolo con ternura-nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto con un chico…-dijo sonrojada.

-Pero lo hiciste, y lo que importa, es que te gusto…-dijo el mirándola- te gusto verdad?-le dijo con cara de preocupado.

-Sí, y mucho… te amo-le dijo besándolo nuevamente.

-Entonces… tu eres mi novia, no?-dijo el mirándola-sino, esto que hicimos está mal…

-Claro que somos novios, o no?-dijo ella confundida- nunca me lo pediste…

-Pero, era muy obvio creo, porque, sino no hubiéramos hecho esto…-le dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero, nunca me lo pediste…-dijo ella con cara de pocos amigos- Y deberías haberlo hecho…

-Bueno-le dijo levantándose y arrodillándose- Misa, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo con cara de serio.

-Claro que sí!-le dijo ella besándolo.

Continuara…


	5. En las orillas de la pasión

Capítulo 5  
En las orillas de la pasión

Habían llegado a aquel lago, era hermoso, Takia y Trunks se sentaron en el pasto uno alado del otro.

Trunks, estaba queriendo más que nada besarla, la tomo por la cintura, y la atrajo a él, en ese momento, la abraso tiernamente, y ella correspondió al abraso, pero él no se aguantó más, y la beso apasionadamente, tomándola de la cintura, y poniéndose encima de ella luego de recostarla en el piso.

-Takia, no aguanto más… quiero que seas mía, quiero que me ames, y quiero amarte-le dijo Trunks besándola.

-Yo también mi amor, pero te parece que lo hagamos acá? No nos vera nadie?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No mi amor, nadie, cualquier cosa, si viene alguien, lo saco del área con viento-dijo el volviéndola a besar para provocarla y que acepte hacer el amor ahí.

-Está bien, confío en ti-dijo Takia besándolo.

Trunks comenzo a sacarle la remera que llevaba, y cuando se la saco, le beso el cuello dejando una marca de una mordida.

-auch! Trunks, porque me mordiste!?-dijo ella tocándose el cuello.

-No lo sé, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo…-dijo algo confundido.

Después, le saco el pantalón que llevaba puesto ella, y la miro de arriba abajo, con una mirada de deseo, que hizo que ella se sonrojara y le quitara la parte de arriba de su traje de combate.

Ella toco sus bien formados pectorales, y los acaricio.

Trunks estaba desesperado por poseer su cuerpo, comenzo a besar y lamer su cuello, y a bajar por sus pechos, lamiéndolos, pero tenía un obstáculo: su sostén.

-Trunks, sácame la ropa, y haceme tuya!-dijo Takia con la voz entrecortada- no lo soporto maas…

Trunks no dijo nada, pero asintió, sacándole la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Él no podía creer, que estaba viendo ese espectáculo de semi-desnudes.

Trunks se sacó el bóxer, y Takia se abrió de piernas para que el pudiera entrar en ella.

Cuando él la penetro, ella soltó un gemido, que era de dolor y placer, ya que era virgen.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Trunks cuando vio la expresión de dolor en su cara- quieres que pare?

-No! Sigue…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

El no respondió, pero asintió, aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que ella llegue junto con él al orgasmo.

Un gemido muy largo fue emitido por Takia, que sentía mucho dolor, pero también mucho placer, porque era su primera vez.

Ella besaba con desesperación su rostro, emitiendo pequeños gemidos entrecortados.

Después de un rato de besarse, el salió de ella, y se puso a su lado. Ella se abrazó a su brazo, y el la atrajo hacia él.

Ella puso su cabeza en su pecho, y él le acaricio su pelo delicadamente su cabello.

-Te amo Trunks…-suspiro ella, besándolo después.

-Yo también te amo, mi hermosa princesa…-dijo el mirándola y besándola tiernamente.

-Oye Trunks… creo que ya tenemos que volver…-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- ya es tarde.

-Si tienes razón…- dijo Trunks besándola tiernamente.

Él se levantó, y la ayudo a ella a levantarse, para vestirse.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, ella lo agarro de la mano, y juntos comenzaron a volar, llendo para la casa de Goku.

Continuara…


	6. La llegada de alguien inesperado

Capítulo 6  
La llegada de alguien inesperado

Llegaron a la casa de Goku, y Takia fue donde estaba Misa, porque cuando estaba volviendo hacia la casa, sintió un Ki muy grande, y creía saber de quién era.

-Misa, creo que mi hermana va a venir- le dijo Takia a Misa con cara seria.

-Qué? Como que tu hermana va a venir? Como lo sabes?- le pregunto Misa con un poco de preocupación.

-Siento su Ki aproximándose… y no me confundiría con mi hermana…-dijo con aun cara de seria.

-Y sabes en cuanto va a llegar?-le dijo Misa.

-Dentro de aproximadamente 5 días, esta algo lejos-dijo Takia mirando al cielo.

-¡Takia, Misa!, ¿¡Quieren comer algo!?-les dijo Milk desde la puerta.

-Sí, gracias señorita Milk!- le dijo Takia sonriéndole.

-Bueno, entren que ya casi esta lista!-les dijo Milk entrando.

-Vamos a entrar, y después vamos a hablar del tema de mi hermana…-le dijo Takia caminando hacia la puerta.

Unas horas después…

-Le salió muy rico señorita Milk! Estaba delicioso!-le dijo Takia a Milk.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado Takia-le dijo Milk sonriendo

-Si Milk, te quedo delicioso!-le dijo Goku sobándose la panza.

Y todos asintieron lo dicho por Goku.

Takia y Milk comenzaron a recoger la mesa, y llevaron todos los platos sucios a la cocina para lavarlos.

Pasaron los 5 días, Takia y Misa estaban sumamente nerviosas por la llegada de la hermana de Takia.

-Qué es eso?-pregunto Goku que veía que algo se acercaba en el cielo.

-Mi hermana-dijo Takia con cara de seria.

-Quee? Como que tu hermana?-pregunto Goku confundido.

Cae una nave a unos metros de ellos, se abre una puerta, y sale una chica hermosa, la hermana de Takia.

-Naomi-dijo Takia acercándose a su hermana.

-Takia-dijo la chica acercándose también a ella.

Continuara…


	7. Noemi, la hermana de Takia

Capítulo 7  
Noemi, la hermana de Takia

-Que hacer hermanita acá? Que yo sepa, vos te negaste a venir cuando se te fue ofrecido.-dijo Takia a su hermana.

-Papá y mamá me enviaron… Yo no quería, pero me obligaron… dijeron que si algo pasaba, querían que yo este a salvo con mi hermana.- le dijo Naomi a Takia.

-Disculpa que me meta en conversación de hermanas, pero me podes decir que edad tenes?-le pregunto Milk a Naomi.

-15-le dijo Naomi a Milk- Takia es mi hermana mayor… por eso mis padres me enviaron con ella…-dijo con cara de molesta.

-Bueno… creo que ya debemos entrar, así preparo la comida-dijo Milk mirando a Goku.

-Si Milk, tengo mucha hambre-dijo Goku, y en ese momento todos se echaron a reír por que el estómago de Goku gruño.

Después de comer…

-Takia, me había olvidado preguntarte algo…-le dijo Goku.

-Si? Que sucede?-le pregunto Takia.

-Por qué dijiste que la raza Rottdans estaba casi extinta? No era muy fuerte?-le pregunto Goku con curiosidad.

-Es que… alguien llamado Freezer, fue al planeta lo destruyo… y unos pocos que no estaban en él, se salvaron, e hicieron la raza Saiya-Rottdan.-le dijo Takia a Goku con cara de seria.

Goten y Trunks estaban pensando en un chico para Noemi, ya que era muy bonita, pero ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en ella, ya que tenían novia.

Noemi, estaba vestida con un short blanco, una musculosa naranja, y sandalias. Su cabello, era castaño claro arriba, y castaño más como rubio en las puntas. Sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, casi negros, un poquito más baja que Takia… era hermosa…

-Trunks… escuche a mi padre que hablaba con el tuyo, y dijeron que hay un Sayajin más… que está en un planeta alejado, pero tiene 15 años!-le dijo Goten a Trunks, bajito para que nadie lo escuche-que te parece, si arreglamos con mi padre, y usamos la tele transportación así lo traemos, y así tienes un concuñado? No me gustaría que la hermana de tu novia se enamore de cualquiera, ya que tiene que estar con un Sayajin… te parece?

-Si Goten, eres un genioo!-le dijo Trunks a Goten, y se fueron a hablar con Goku y con Vegueta.

-Papá, escuche que tú le decías al señor Vegueta, que había un Sayajin mas, que tiene 15 años y está en otro planeta… que te parece, si lo traemos para que este con Naomi? Así pueden tener un hijo, y así su raza no va a acabar!-dijo Goten emocionado.

-A ti te parece buena la idea padre?-le pregunto Trunks a Vegueta.

-Hagan lo que quieran mocosos, a mí no me importa.-dijo Vegueta, con cara de pocos amigos, apoyado en la pared.

-Sí, me parece muy bien eso a mí…-dijo Goku- Buscare su Ki, e iremos de inmediato.

Después de unos minutos que Goku estaba buscando el Ki de él joven Sayajin.

-Ahh, lo encontré!- dijo Goku feliz-Goten, Trunks, vamos de inmediato.

Goten y Trunks tocaron a Goku, y unos segundos después aparecieron en un lugar extraño.

-Disculpe, no hay aquí un chico de 15 años con cola?-le pregunto Trunks a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

-Eh? A si, está por ahí-dijo señalando a un chico apuesto, que estaba junto a una chica (mierda!)

-Disculpa, necesito hablar con tigo-dijo Goten llevándose a el chico lejos de la chica.

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el chico- miren, que tengo mucha fuerza, no me podrán hacer nada!-dijo un poco desesperado.

-Tranquilo, no te haremos nada… además mi padre es el hombre más fuerte del universo, quien derroto a Freezer.-dijo Goten con orgullo.

-Quee?-dijo el joven abriendo los ojos- como que usted derroto al malvado Freezer?

-Jejeje, si soy yo…-dijo Goku con una mano en la nuca sonriendo- pero eso no es para lo que estamos aquí-dijo un poco más serio.

Ellos tres le contaron porque estaban allá, y el chico los miraba con cara de "estos me están mintiendo".

-aja… y por qué les tengo que creer? Según ustedes, soy de raza Sayajin, y tengo que ir con ustedes, para salvar una raza que es cruza con Sayajin… -dijo desconfiado

-Sí, nosotros somos Sayajin, pero solo somos 5 los Sayajin, y tres están casados y con hijos, solo somos 2 los que podemos estar con las chicas, pero lo que pasa, es que son 3 chicas, y necesitamos que nos ayudes a salvar su raza.-dijo Trunks serio- y la hermana de mi novia, tiene tu misma edad.

-Pero, lo que pasa es que… ya tengo novia… y no la puedo dejar para salvar una raza…-dijo el chico un poco decepcionado.

-Emmm… no es esa tu novia?-le pregunta Goten, señalando a una chica y un chico que se estaban besando contra una pared.

-Pensándolo bien… los ayudare… iré con ustedes… pero primero, déjenme poner en su lugar a mi ex-novia…-dijo el chico y se fue a donde estaban su ex besándose con el otro chico.

Después de unos minutos, el volvió y les dijo que ya estaba.

Se tele transportaron a la tierra, y Naomi les pregunto quién era ese chico tan apuesto que acababa de llegar con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Tom-dijo el chico.

Continuara…


	8. El Saiyajin perdido

Capitulo 8  
El Sayajin perdido

-Tom? Qué lindo nombre!-dijo Naomi mirándolo sonriendo.

Él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azules, y unas zapatillas blancas, tenía el pelo negro, algo largo, ojos color negro, no tenía cola, y era un poco más bajo que su hermana.

-Cómo te llamas?-dijo Tom acercándose a Naomi-me dijeron, que vos eras mitad Sayajin y mitad de la raza llamada Rottdan.

-Mi nombre es Naomi, y sí, soy una Saiya-Rottdan, una cruza de dos razas muy fuertes, que con cada generación se hace más fuerte… eso es lo bueno de tener sangre de estas dos razas, que con cada generación se hace más fuerte por parte de los Rottdan, y por parte de los Sayajin, cada vez que peleo con alguien más fuerte que yo, o quedo agonizando y me recupero, me vuelvo más fuerte… pero igual mi hermana es mucho más fuerte que yo… aunque tiene un año más, es muchísimo más fuerte…-dijo Naomi mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le sonreía, y no podía creer lo hermosa que era ella.

-Qué edad tienes? No puedo creer que siendo tan jovencita seas tan hermosa…-dijo Tom mirándola de pies a cabeza, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Quieres ir a caminar por el bosque Naomi?-le pregunto Tom.

Naomi asintió con la cabeza, y juntos salieron a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Cuando estaban caminando, ella le estaba contando de su planeta, y de su raza, cuando un oso apareció y se dispuso a atacarlos

-Naomi, ten cuidado!- dijo el poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero no sirvió, ya que el oso le pego y el callo al piso.

-Tom!-dijo ella viendo a Tom tirado en el piso, e hizo una bola de energía, y se la tiro al oso.

Naomi se le acerco a Tom para ver como estaba, y él no podía creer que ella había hecho eso.

-Estas bien? No te lastimaste no?-dijo Naomi cuando el retrocedió-ocurre algo malo?

-COMO HICISTE ESO? ES IMPOSIBLE… ERES FAMILIAR DEL MALVADO FREEZER O QUE? NADIE PUEDE HACER ESO!-estaba muy asustado el, ya que él no podía controlar su Ki, era como cualquier humano común y corriente, solo que tenía sangre Sayajin y más fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada que los guerreros Z hacían.

-Qué? No me digas que vos no podes controlar tu Ki y hacer bolas de energía…-le dijo Naomi un poco confundida.

-No! Yo no soy un fenómeno!-dijo Tom, haciendo que ella llorara y saliera volando de ahí, dejándolo solo con el cuerpo del oso.

Cuando ella lego a la casa de los Son, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ella estaba llorando, y que volvía sola.

-Que ocurrió Naomi?-le pregunto Takia al verla.

-Tom paso… nos atacó un oso, y lo golpeo, yo le arroje una bola de energía, y fui a ver si le había pasado algo, y me llamo fenómeno…-dijo Naomi llorando.

-Maldito… le hare pagar por hacerte llorar… Trunks, me ayudas? Le aremos sufrir.-le dijo Takia a Trunks.

-Sí, yo te apoyo.-dijo Trunks y junto a Takia emprendieron vuelo.

-Misa, quédate con Naomi.-le dijo Takia a Misa, y volando más rápido.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Tom, lo primero que hizo Trunks fue levantarlo y golpearlo hasta que lo soltó y cayó al piso.

-Por qué me hacen esto?-al decir esto, Tom tosió sangre-Yo no les hice nada!

-A nosotros no, a mi hermana si.-Le dijo Takia, formando una bola de energía en su mano.

-Pero… quienes son ustedes? Como es que pueden hacer esto? No es normal…-dijo Tom aun confundido.

-Para nosotros es normal, porque sabemos hacer esto, y ya que tenemos la necesidad de pelear… lo hacemos, pero como es con alguien más fuerte que nosotros mismos, no vale la pena malgastar nuestras energías… dejaremos que Naomi se encargue de él… Trunks, vamos a llevarlo, ya lo golpeamos lo suficiente, ahora le toca a Naomi.-le dijo Takia a Trunks, y juntos emprendieron el vuelo, llevando con ellos a Tom.

En la casa de los Son.

-Naomi, quieres tomar algo?-le dijo Milk.

-No te preocupes, Trunks es muy fuerte, le dará su merecido a ese Tom…-dijo Bulma orgullosa de su hijo.

-Muchas gracias a las dos, pero no puedo… toda mi vida me llamaron fenómeno en mi planeta, ya que era la hermana de la chica más fuerte del planeta… pero siempre mi hermana me dijo que no les diera importancia, ya que ellos eran unos debiluchos, y no valía la pena malgastar mis energías… pero…-y ella no pudo continuar, ya que llegaron Takia y Trunks con Trunks, que estaba malherido.

-No lo mataron aun?-dijo Naomi secándose las lágrimas.

-No, te lo quisimos dejar a ti…-dijo Trunks dejándolo caer.

-P…por…por favor perdóname Na…Naomi…-dijo con voz entrecortada por que ya no le quedaban energías para hablar normal-es…esto es muy raro para mi… pero por favor, no me maten, devuélvanme a mi planeta, pero no me maten…-dijo mirando a Trunks.

-De mí no depende, depende de Naomi si ella quiere dejarte vivir o no…-dijo Trunks, que en ese momento se puso junto a Takia.

-Por favor, no me mates como a ese oso Naomi, yo te puedo hacer feliz, te puedo ayudar a que tu raza no se extinga, pero por favor, no me mates…-dijo Tom mirándola a los ojos a Naomi, haciendo que ella se valla adentro y dejándolo hablar solo.

Todos se fueron adentro, ya que querían saber que iba a pasar con Tom.

-No me importa lo que le pase-dijo ella respirando hondo- no me importa si me dice fenómeno o no, si me dice que me va a hacer feliz o no, ya no me importa, Takia, Misa, ustedes dos van a salvar a la raza, yo no…

Continuara…


	9. perdonandote y enamorandome

Capítulo 9  
Perdonándote y enamorándome

-Por favor Naomi, perdóname, no quería decirte eso… es que… es un poquito raro para mi… nunca había visto eso… y por eso me asuste… pero, por favor perdóname, te juro, que no voy a volver a faltarte el respeto, te voy a hacer feliz, y voy a amarte como nadie.-le dijo Tom a Naomi, cuando con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se le acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro, y la beso.

Fueron pocos segundos los que duro ese beso, porque Naomi, se separó de él, lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que quede en el piso.

-Que te pensas que soy? Un objeto que podes manejar a gusto? Este muy equivocadito nene si pensas así.-le dijo Naomi con la cara de pocos amigos.

-No pienso eso, solo que… me pareció raro eso, estaba asustado, ya que solo me dijeron que el malvado Freezer hacia eso… y por eso reaccione de esa forma.-le dijo mirándola apenado.

-Como te crees que acabe con Freezer? Con patadas y golpes? No me hagas reír… además, que te crees que ella va a ser familiar de Freezer? Ya que bueno… Freezer, era un bicho feo, y ella es una chica linda… que te hizo pensar de esa forma? Además… a las chicas no se las trata así, sea lo que sea esa chica, no la debes tratar así.-dijo Goku con seriedad.

-Es que, estaba asustado, y sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice… pero si algún día me perdonas, yo estaré aquí, y te juro, que nunca te defraudare.-le dijo a Naomi apenado.

Ella se fue con su hermana y con Misa al pueblo, ya que tenían que comprar unas cosas.

-Perdiste amigo, ella no te perdonara… no le viste la expresión en sus ojos? Ella JAMAS TE PERDONARA.-le dijo Goten yéndose a entrenar con Trunks, y Goku y Milk se fueron adentro, dejando solo a Tom.

-Que voy a hacer… no tengo donde ir… bueno, me las arreglare, y conseguiré que Naomi me perdone…-dijo lamentándose haber dicho que ella era una fenómeno.

Pasaron 2 meses de eso, y Bulma lo dejo que se quede en su casa hasta que lo perdone o hasta que se pueda ir a su planeta.

Takia y Misa, habían construido una casa, y ahora vivían ahí.

Naomi yendo a caminar por el bosque, se encontró con Tom, que estaba llorando contra un árbol cuando ella se detuvo a escucharlo sin que él sepa que ella estaba ahí.

-No tengo donde ir, Bulma ya no quiere que este en su casa, Naomi no me perdonara nunca, no puedo volver a mi planeta… lo único que me queda hacer es matarme… no puedo vivir así…-dijo Tom, cuando Naomi apareció.

-Espera! Quiero hablar con tigo…- le dijo Naomi acercándose.

Ellos hablaron por una hora, cuando él se puso a llorar.

-Bueno, tengo dos opciones, perdonarte, o pedirle al señor Goku que te lleve a tu planeta…-dijo Naomi pensando.

-Cual escoges?-pregunto Tom secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, considerando que tengo que salvar a mi raza yo también, y que tú eres un Sayajin puro… elijo perdonarte Tom-dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

-Enserio me perdonas?-dijo Tom emocionado.

-Si te perdono… así que, vendrás a vivir a mi casa, y bueno… si todo sale bien, algún día tendremos hijos.-dijo Naomi cuando él la abrazo.

-Te prometo, que siempre te amare, pase lo que pase.-dijo Tom, y ella lo agarro, y fueron volando hasta la casa de ella.

-Igualmente, me tienes que enseñar a volar, ya que bueno, sería muy patético que una chica lleve a un chico, cuando debería ser al revés.-le dijo Tom mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro que si.-dijo Naomi, cuando entraron a la casa, y aclararon que ella ya lo había perdonado.

-Bueno, entonces, bienvenido a la familia cuñadito!-dijo Takia sonriéndole a Tom.

-Sí, bienvenido a casa!-le dijo Misa también sonriéndole.

-Bueno… supongo… que vas a dormir con mi hermana… no?-le pregunto Takia.

-Emmm… si, voy a dormir con ella.-le dijo Tom un poco sonrojado.

-Está bien… solo con que mi hermana este feliz yo me conformo…-le dijo Takia yéndose-voy a cocinar… en 30 minutos comemos.

Después de comer, Takia y Misa se fueron a entrenar, dejando solos a Naomi y a Tom.

Después de un rato de charlas, Tom miraba a Naomi con deseo, y ella solo se limitaba a sonreírle sonrojada.

-Naomi… quería saber… si tu…-decía Tom sonrojado.

-Si yo que?-le preguntaba Naomi.

-Si tú quieres ser mi novia… si no quieres, está bien, lo entiendo…-dijo Tom apenado.

-Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia-dijo Naomi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-En… enserio?-dijo Tom sin poder creerlo.

-Si es enserio!-le dijo Naomi con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto, Tom la beso, y al principio fue tierno, pero después, se convirtió en algo más que un beso, que se dirigía rápidamente hasta la habitación de Naomi.

-Naomi… quiero que seas mía, quiero que todo tu cuerpo me pertenezca solo a mi…-le dijo Tom con la voy entrecortaba besándola.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por Tom.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Naomi, y ella callo sobre la cama, dejando que Tom se ponga sobre ella besándole el cuello y quitándole de a poco la ropa y contemplando su cuerpo.

-Date prisaa! No aguanto maas!-le gritaba Naomi a Tom para que se apure y la penetre.

Tom no dijo nada, pero la desnudo completamente, y rápidamente se sacó el su ropa.

El la penetro lentamente, y fue subiendo la velocidad, mientras ella, gemía de dolor y placer.

-Quieres que pare?-preguntaba el con la voz entrecortada.

-N… no… más… más rápido!-le decía ella mientras gemía de placer.

Después de un rato, el salió de ella, y se acostó, aun cerca de ella, pero no dentro, y ella comenzo a hablar.

-Eso fue genial… nunca sentí tanto placer por algo… -dijo Naomi a normalizando la respiración.

-Si… tienes razón…-dijo el también a normalizando la respiración.

Continuara…


	10. El origen de Tom

Capitulo 10  
El origen de Tom

Al dia siguente, todos se reunieron a orillas de un lago para relajarse y charlar.  
Goku tenia una duda cin respecto a Tom, y como ya se habia arreglado todo, podria aclararlo finalmente.  
-Hay algo que queria preguntarte Tom…-le dijo Goku serio a Tom- Como es que eres un Sayajin puro, si cuando yo era un bebe, Freezer destruyo el planeta Vegita y a los Sayajines, menos a Vegueta, a Nappa, a Raditz, y a mi, ya que estaba en camino hacia la tierra en la nave.  
-Mis padres fueron al planeta donde yo estaba, y les habian ordenado que asesinen a todos los que estaban ahí, para luego venderlo, pero no lo hicieron, y entonces nos tuvieron a nosotros-le respondio Tom a Goku.  
-Nosotros? Tienes hermanos?-pregunto Goku emocionado, pensando en luchar con otros Sayajines fuertes.  
-Si, tengo una hermana melliza, se llama Maia, y tiene la misma fuerza que yo…-le dijo Tom.  
-La misma fuerza que tu?-dijo Goku desilusionado, ya que Tom era muy debil para ser un Sayajin.  
Despues de un rato, Naomi le pregunto a su novio como era su hermana, ya que ella queria saber como era su cuñada.  
-Jajaja, te voy a dejar con la intriga de cómo es, cuando la veas, vas a poder hablar con ella y conocerla, yo no te voy a decir nada de ella, solo que es mi melliza, y que se llama Maia.-le dijo Tom sonriendo.  
-Y cuando podria conocerla… estoy impaciente por saber como es…-dijo emocionada Naomi.  
-Bueno, podriamos pedirle al señor Goku que nos lleve alla, y la puedes conocer-le dijo sonriente.  
-Esta bien, vamos a pedirselo-dijo ella feliz.  
Cuando fueron con Goku, y le explicaron todo lo que querian hacer, el asintió, pero Milk lo regaño al instante.  
-NO!-grito Milk enojada-no iras a ninguna parte Goku, cada vez que te vas, tardas demaciado tiempo en volver, y nunca se si volveras con vida!-le dijo con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.  
-Pero Milk… solo es ir, buscar a la hermana de Tom, y volver, te lo juro-dijo Goku a Milk.  
-Esta bien… solo prometeme que volveras con vida…-dijo Milk abrazando a Goku llorando, pensando en si su marido volveria con vida, o si se tardaria mucho.  
Después de unos minutos, Milk se separo de Goku, y el la beso.  
-Bueno, mañana salimos.-dijo Goku.  
-Esta bien, muchas gracias señor Goku.-dijo Tom sonriente.-que felicidad volver a ver a mi hermana!  
Al dia siguiente, todos se reunieron con Goku, para ir con la hermana de Tom.  
Tom y Naomi apoyaron una mano en un hombro de Goku, y el hizo la teletransportacion.  
En pocos segundos ya estaban alla, y Tom se dirigio a la casa, donde estaba su hermana.  
-Hermanitaaa!-dijo feliz Tom al entrar en su casa.  
-Tom!-dijo una chica muy bonita.  
Continuara…


	11. La hermana de Tom

Capitulo 11  
La hermana de Tom

-Tom!-dijo una chica muy bonita.

Ella corriò hacia el y lo abrazò.

Luego de unos segundos, se dejaron de abrazar, y entonces, vio a Naomi de arriba abajo.

-Ella es tu nueva novia?-le pregunto a su hermano mirandola de reojo.

-Si, su nombre es Naomi.-dijo sonriente a su hermana.

-Tom, debemos irnos, invitala si quieres, pero debemos irnos.-dijo Naomi yéndose afuera con Goku.

-Que? Irte? A donde?-pregunto Maia confundida.

-A la tierra, donde vivo con ella.- le dijo.

-Esta bien, ire con ustedes…-dijo resignada.

Fueron donde estaban Naomi y Goku, y después de presentarse, se tele transportaron a la montaña Paoz.

-Tu eres la famosa Maia? Mucho gusto, soy Takia, la hermana mayor de Naomi.-le dijo Takia a Maia extendiéndole una mano, con una media sonrisa, y una mirada maliciosa.

-Emmm… mucho gusto Takia…-dijo un poco asustada por la cara que puso, y le tomo la mano que habia extendido con un poco de miedo.

Cuando Takia aparto los ojos de Maia, vio como Trunks la estaba mirando a Maia.

Ella estaba vestida con un short color verde agua, una blusa blanca con detalles lilas, unas zapatillas tipo deportivas naranja pastel, cabello largo hasta la mitad de los brazos, ojos y pelo negros. Era muy bonita, y por eso Takia, estaba llena de rabia.

Ella miro a Trunks enojada, y lo primero que hizo, fue elevar su Ki, y cuando el la miro, ella mostro unos colmillos gigantes, como los de un perro.

-Ta…Takia… estas bien?-le pregunto Trunks asustado viendo sus colmillos, los cuales era la primera vez que veia.

-Si, si, claro, estoy bien, estoy tan bien viendo como miras a la cuñada de mi hermana!-le grito Takia, haciendo que todos los presentes se asusten.

De pronto, ella cerro los ojos, y comenzo a aullar, como los lobos, y le empezo a salir pelo, su boca se convirtió en un hocico, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a hacerse mas finas, y de pronto, vieron que Takia se habia convertido en un perro Gran Danés.

Takia comenzo a caminar hacia Trunks, los pelos del lomo se le erizaron, mostro los dientes y gruño a mas no poder.

-Takia… que te paso?-pregunto Trunks asustado por como estaba su novia.

-Te gusta mirar otras chicas no?-dijo el Takia, que se habia convertido en un Gran Danés.

Trunks no sabia que decir, tenia mucho miedo, y no la queria lastimar, ya que ella era su novia, a quien el amaba.

-Takia, Trunks seguramente va a explicar todo, tranquila…-le decia su hermana, tratando de calmarla.

-NO! TRUNKS, VOS SOS UN TRAIDOR, ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS TODA LA VIDA JUNTOS, QUE NADA NOS IBA A SEPARAR, Y CUANDO LA CUÑANA DE MI HERMANA ESTA AHI,, VOS TE QUEDAS AHÍ COMO UN IDIOTA, TRUNKS BRIEF, TE ODIO!-decia Takia con su transformación, mostrando los dientes, gruñendo, con el pelo del lomo erizado, y abalanzándose hacia èl.

Tuvieron que agarrarla entre Goku y Goten convertidos en Super Sayajin, ya que su fuerza era impresionante, pero aun asi, les costaba.

-Espera Takia!-grito Milk, poniendose entre ella y Trunks.

Takia se tranquilizo, ya que le tenia un gran respeto a Milk, se sento como un perro, y se quedo sumiza.

-Mejor vamos adentro, y alli arreglaremos todo…-dijo Milk acercandose a Takia.- Gracias por no hacerme la contra Takia…

-Al contrario señorita Milk, yo a usted, le tengo una gran admiración y respeto, nunca le haria nada malo.-dijo Takia parandose en cuatro patas.

Fueron todos adentro, y Goku le pregunto como es que se transformo en un perro, ya que no sabia que se podia transformar en un perro tan poderoso.

-Bueno, solo los Rottdan que tienen un ki muy elevado pueden convertirse en uno como en el que yo estoy convertida ahora, que aquí se llama Gran Danes, sino, se pueden convertir en un perro, que en su planeta se llama Rottweiler, y hasta ahora, de todo nuestro planeta, soy la unica que se pudo convertir, ya que soy la mas fuerte del planeta.-dijo Takia orgullosa de ella misma.-se llama Greatweilr.

-Y, puedes hacer algun pode con ese estado?-le pregunto Goku emocionado, ya que el queria pelear con alguien realmente fuerte.

-Si, solo que aun no las puedo dominar muy bien…-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Pero igualmente, eres extraordinariamente fuerte!-le dijo Goku para animarla.

Takia solo lo miro, y no dijo nada.

Al rato, Trunks explico todo, pero aun asi, ella no le creia.

-Takia… me perdonas?-suplico Trunks, pero Takia solo lo miro, y en cuanto se le acerco un poco mas, le dio una mordida, dejandolo realmente lastimado del rostro.

Bulma que estaba alli, vio todo lo que paso, y en cuanto vio lo que le hizo a su hijo, se avalanzo contra ella, y como Takia, no le queria hacer nada a Bulma, ya que era su amiga tambien, y solo se limito, a agazaparse un poco, para que lo que le pegara Bulma no le haga daño.

-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO MALDITA PERRA!- gritaba Bulma.- SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UNA PERRA!

Takia ante lo que dijo Bulma, se levanto, se fue hasta donde estaba Trunks, y le lamio toda la cara de un lenguetaso, y de pronto, Trunks estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Wow… eso fue raro….-dijo Trunks tocandose la cara.

Continuara…


	12. Alguien inesperado para Takia

Capitulo 12  
Alguien inesperado para Takia

-Por que te parece tan raro?-le dijo Takia un tanto molesta.- Como hacemos sino, cuando luego de las fuertes batallas, o los entrenamientos, cuando estamos completamente heridos?

-Bueno, es que, no me esperaba esto…-dijo Trunks sonriente.

Takia solo lo miro, y en un momento, escucho un ruido, que solo los que tenian un oido agudo como el de ella, podian escuchar.

Ella comenzo a gruñir y a mostrar los dientes, haciendo que Trunks se cubra por el miedo, pero no era por el.

A Takia, se le comenzaron a erizar los pelos del lomo, ya que ese sonido, ella creia conocerlo.

-Llego a tiempo.-dijo Takia maliciosamente.

-No puede ser…-dijeron Misa y Naomi.

-Chicas, transformense, es quien ustedes piensan.-dijo Takia, mirando en direccion a la ventana de donde venia el ruido.

Naomi y Misa asintieron, y aullaron, pero como no tenian el ki de Takia, se convirtieron en Rottweilers, y cuando ya terminaron la transformación, Takia se fue en direccion contraria de donde venia el ruido, las tres salieron, y se encontraron con quien ellas creian.

-Hola mi hermosa Takia, te ves tan hermosa con esa transformación de Greatweilr, y ese hermoso pelaje tuyo, fue el que me hizo reconocerte hermosa…-le dijo el chico a Takia.

La transformación de Gran Danés de Takia, tenia un pelaje marron, orejas, hocico, y hasta la mitad de la panza, pelaje negro.

-Que quieres aquí Len?-dijo Takia enderezandose, ya que estaba agazapada gruñendo.

-Tu sabes muy bien a que vine, sabes que te amo, y haría cualquier cosa por ti…-dijo Len a Takia.

-Sabes lo que pienso de ti, ya que tus amigos, quieren destruir el planeta Lixdian, y por culpa de ustedes, me tuve que ir de mi planeta, dejando ahí todo!-dijo Takia un tanto molesta.

Len, era rubio, de ojos celestes, tiene 16 años, igual que Takia y Naomi, es un poco mas alto que Takia, y tiene un traje como el que tenia Vegeta y Raditz.

-Pero, sabes muy bien, que yo soy un Rottdan puro, y ademas, yo puedo hacer que no destruyan tu planeta, pero solo lo hare, si aceptas ser mi novia, cosa que hace mucho tiempo te vengo pidiendo…-dijo Len a Takia.

-Esta bien, pero tienes una semana para conquistarme, y si me enamoras, soy tuya, sino, te vas y no me molestas mas… te parece?-le dijo Takia sentandose tranquilamente.

-Esta bien… una semana… pero hoy, puedo pasarme el dia con tigo? Es que, amo tu compañía…-dijo Len un poco con miedo de que lo rechace.

-Bueno… dale… espera que vuelvo, y salimos…-dijo levantandose y llendo a donde estaban las Rottweiler.-chicas, voy a intentar salvar Lixdian, tengo que salir con Len… esta atrás mio desde hace mucho, y bueno… vamos adentro, les explicamos a todos, y me voy un rato…

-Esta bien… sos una idola Takia!-dijo Misa, feliz por su amiga.

Entraron nuevamente a la casa de los Son, y les explicaron todo, entonces Trunks, se opuso violentamente, y cuando quiso agarrarla, ella le mostro los colmillos, y el se asusto nuevamente, al ver su tamaño, y se aparto.

-Te quiero recordar Trunks, por si no te acordas, yo estoy muy enojada con vos, y ademas, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera en mi vida.-le dijo mirandolo enojada.-Por que no te vas con Maia? Se ve que te necesita mucho, ya que si me acerco, comienza a llorar…

Takia fue caminando hacia donde estaba Maia, y de pronto, el terror se adueño de ella, y su respiración se acelero, haciendo que retroceda.

Takia solo se reia, y después de burlarse, fue a donde estaban su hermana y su amiga.

-Bueno chicas, me voy a pasear con Len… deséenme suerte!-dijo convirtiendose en humana nuevamente.

-Suerte!-dijeron ambas en unisono.

Ella fue afuera donde la esperaba Len.

-Lista?-le pregunto el.

-Si…-dijo ella con cara de aburrida.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.-dijo agarrandola del brazo y comenzando a volar.

Continuara…


	13. Yo te amo

Capitulo 13

Yo te amo…

-Takia… podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo? Necesito hablar seriamente con vos…-le dijo Len a Takia.

-Esta bien…-dijo Takia.

Llegaron a un lugar muy lindo, con un lago (parecido al que fueron Takia y Trunks) y ella se apollo en un arbol.

-Bueno… que querias decirme?-le dijo Takia.

Len se acerco a Takia, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y ella no se podia safar, ya que el, era mas fuerte que ella. Sus bocas estaban a unos centímetros de distancia solamente, y el queria mas que nada besarla.

-Que haces?-pregunto enfadada Takia.

Len solo la miro a los ojos, y la beso, ella, no queria que la besara, pero, por un lado, ella tambien lo amaba, solo que no lo demostraba, ya que el estaba junto a sus enemigos. Era un amor imposible.

Ella no lucho por separarse, y fue algo que a Len le sorprendio mucho, ya que ella no demostraba nada hacia el.

El beso duro mucho, solo que no aguantaban mas la respiración, y Len se separo lentamente de Takia.

Takia no sabia que decir, solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te… Te amo Takia, toda mi vida te he amado, nunca te quise hacer daño, y cada vez, que te veo, me doy cuenta que te amo mas…-dijo Len acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente.

-Len… yo nunca te lo dije… pero yo…-le dijo Takia, pero no se animaba a decirselo.-Yo te amo Len…

Takia lo beso, y el estaba muy sorprendido por eso, pero se puso muy feliz, ya que ella dijo que lo amaba.

Len la agarro de la cintura, y la volvio a besar, y ella estaba muy feliz por eso, toda su vida lo deseo y su sueño mas grande se hacia realidad.

Desgraciadamente, Trunks rastreo el ki de Takia, ya que queria saber que iban a hacer juntos, y el llego, en el momento en el que los dos se estaban besando, y le dio rabia, ver que el estaba tomandola de su cintura.

Trunks, le lanzo una esfera de energia a Len, la cual, solo lo despeino un poco, y eso hizo, que se separara del beso, y se enojara muchisimo.

-Que haces idiota? Mira si la llegabas a lastimar!-dijo muy enojado Len a Trunks.

-Y tu que haces besando a MI novia?-le grito Trunks lanzandole otra esfera de energia.

Len se puso en el camino de la esfera, la cual impacto con su cuerpo.

-Len!-grito Takia viendo como Len recibia ese ataque.

-Eres muy debil, lo sabias? Tus ataques no son nada!-dijo Len lanzandole un ataque, que no pudo esquivar, y que lo dejo malherido.

-Takia, por que lo hiciste? Por que te fuiste con el? Yo soy tu novio…-dijo Trunks, que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Yo ya no soy mas tu novia, tu me dejaste de lado cuando mirabas a esa tontita de Maia, y Len, me amo toda la vida, y yo a el!-le dijo enfurecida Takia.

-Dejalo, no vale la pena.-le dijo Len a Takia, tomandola de la mano para irse.

-Si, tienes razon… vamos a ver a mi hermana.-dijo Takia llendose junto con Len en direccion a la casa de los Son.

Takia y Len, se fueron, dejando solo a Trunks, que estaba muy malherido.

-Pero Takia…-dijo Trunks al ver como se alejaba.

Ellos dos llegaron tomados de la mano, y tocaron a la puerta.

Les abrio Bulma, y cuando vio que estaban tomados de la mano, se le vino a la mente, que su hijo estaba muerto.

-Y Trunks? Donde esta Trunks?-pregunto desesperada Bulma.

-Su hijo, por querer pasarse de idiota, ahora esta malherido, tirado en medio del bosque.-dijo sinceramente Len.

-QUEEE?-grito desesperada Bulma- COMO QUE ESTA MALHERIDO EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE?

-Tranquila, que no va a morir… pero nos ataco!-dijo Takia.

Bulma se acerco a Goten, y le pidio por favor que lo valla a buscar.

Goten fue volando rapidamente a buscar a Trunks, y volvio después de unos minutos.

-Tu… tu me engañaste…-dijo Trunks a Takia.

-Yo no te engañe, tu miraste a la hermana de mi cuñado con otros ojos, asi que, ahora te puedes quedar con ella.-dijo Takia un poco enojada.

-Dejalo amor, no vale la pena.-le dijo Len a Takia apartandola.

-Que? Amor? Takia tu estas con el?-le pregunto sorprendida Naomi a Takia.

-Es una larga historia hermana… después te la cuento.-dijo Takia a su hermana.

-Yo soy su novio ahora, y no dejare que nadie la moleste.-dijo Len.

-Yo no voy a perder a Takia! Peleare a muerte por ella!-dijo Trunks.

-Ahora no Trunks, estas muy mal como para pelear!-le dijo Goten a su amigo.

-Esta bien… puedes ir a buscar unas semillas del hermiraño?-le pregunto Trunks.

-Yo ire, vuelvo enseguida.-dijo Goku poniendo sus dedos en la frente y desapareciendo.

Continuara…


End file.
